En la oficina
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: [UA] Para Shinoa no había persona más confiable que Mikaela por lo que cuando se dio cuenta de su talento lo convirtió en su asistente. Mikaela no esta seguro de si le gusta su nueva posición pero tampoco podía negar que le agradaba estar allí. [Abandonado]
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Alguien recuerda que borré un fic multicapitulo (cuando llevaba tres) de Mikanoa meses atrás? ¿No? Quizás, persona que lees esto, ni siquiera llegaste a conocerlo pero con ese fic cometí un horrible error que no tuve forma de arreglarlo por lo que he vuelto a revisar el planteamiento, eliminar elementos innecesarios, rescatando las ideas más interesantes, reajustar la cronología y cambiarle el género. No sé qué tan buena termine siendo la historia pero al menos es mejor que la otra, creo.**_

 _ **El otro fic que tengo de Owari no Seraph (que actualizaré, eventualmente, sé que me atrasé… ¿es el mismo público que lee aquel que ha entrado en este siquiera para que lo diga aquí?) ya está casi terminado por lo que la lenta velocidad de actualización debería aumentar a una menos lenta en un par de meses. Destaco: Menos lenta, no va a ser rápida, será menos lenta que mi velocidad de publicación actual.**_

* * *

 **De mayordomo a asistente: Parte I**

Aunque llevaba casi dos años ejerciendo su trabajo había momentos en que Mikaela se encontraba una y otra vez con el mismo problema. De pie con los brazos cruzados en medio de la cocina y los ojos cerrados repasó las tareas que había hecho a lo largo del día suspirando al ser incapaz de recordar en donde pudo haber perdido sus gafas. O más específicamente, si las había usado ese día.

El sonido del reloj, marcando las cinco de la tarde, le recordaba que debía tener lista la cena de Shinoa para cuando llegara en una hora comenzando a irritarlo. Resignado a su mala suerte se dirigió a la nevera eligiendo algunas verduras frescas y carne para improvisar algo.

Mientras las picaba no pudo evitar ponerse de mal humor. Durante las semanas había notado cuan tensa se encontraba debido a problemas en la compañía y al no ser capaz de ayudarla con ellos quiso sorprenderla con algo especial. Situación que se volvió un problema porque solamente conocía tres platillos, ninguna una buena opción, y sin sus gafas leer alguna receta ya no era una opción.

" _No terminaré a tiempo"_

Se quejó ante la lentitud con la cual estaba picando sin embargo cada vez que levantaba el cuchillo con intenciones de hacerlo más rápido sentía sudor recorriéndole el cuello por miedo a cortarse y volvía a retomar su ritmo original. Una vez que tuvo los ingredientes cortados y salteados colocó la arrocera para buscar nuevamente las gafas. El único lugar que le faltaba por revisar era la habitación de Shinoa a la cual no entraba desde que hizo el aseo general dos días atrás. Una vez que abrió la puerta se congeló en su posición sintiendo como la rabia poco a poco crecía en su interior al ver sus gafas en la mesa de noche.

No era la primera vez que Shinoa se las ocultaba como algún tipo de broma de su parte, o como parte del plan de una broma, sin embargo una vez que volvió a tenerlas en su mano se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Ella nunca las dejaba a simple vista cuando se las quitaba por lo que la posición era tan sospechosa como los papeles que se encontraban debajo de ellas. Colocándoselas ojeó los papeles reconociendo el sello de su compañía junto a otro desconocido frunciendo el ceño conforme leía notando frases extrañas en el contrato.

" _Leer documentos clasificados a escondidas es suficiente motivo para que pierda empleo"_

Aunque ese pensamiento apareció en su mente no podía acallar la voz que le advertía que con lo cansada que estaba, Shinoa no se daría cuenta de ello sino hasta después de firmarlo. Así, tras un breve desvió para servir y tapar su cena, se dirigió al estudio. Necesitaba revisar parte de la terminología.

…

* * *

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche cuando Shinoa regresó a su apartamento en un taxi derrumbándose en la entrada. Con la renuncia de su asistente hace un mes y sin tiempo de conseguir un remplazo el trabajo se acumulaba hasta que finalmente se rindió y dejó los papeles que debía revisar en su escritorio. Tras cerrar la puerta tiró su chaqueta, zapatos y portafolio llamando en gemido a Mikaela recuperando parcialmente sus sentidos adormecidos cuando no escuchó respuesta.

Extrañada se dirigió a la cocina notando un plato cubierto a lo cual sonriente se sentó en el mesón para comenzar a comer. Incluso desde antes de contratar a Mikaela todas las comidas solían ser precalentadas o compradas en algún restaurante por lo que no pudo evitar deleitarse con el sabor inexplicable que tenía algo preparado en casa.

– Es una lástima que aparte de este curry solo sepas hacer galletas y un pastel. Realmente tiene un toque maravilloso lo que preparas – Se lamentó cerrando los ojos y jugando con la cuchara en su mano volviendo a perder parte de su entusiasmo por la falta de respuesta. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia en la casa que le estaba costado recordar que no estaba a su lado. Ni siquiera se sentía de humor para intentar bromear al respecto – ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

Terminando su cena se dirigió a la habitación de Mikaela encontrándola vacía. Lo silencioso del apartamento comenzó a ponerla en alerta conforme su mirada se agudizaba buscando alguna señal de entrada forzosa. Caminando sin hacer ruido y con los brazos en posición de ataque revisó cada una de las habitaciones hasta que llegó a una pequeña que usaba de oficina. Perpleja lo encontró en el escritorio rodeado con libros que hace tiempo dejó de usar conforme sujetaba unas hojas de papel en su mano.

– ¿Comiste ya?

Asintiendo Shinoa se adentró en la habitación tratando de dejar a un lado la confusión dándose cuenta de que lo que sujetaba era el contrato que debía firmar para mañana. Tarea que comenzaba a parecer imposible considerando todos los tachones que le había hecho Mikaela. Antes de que la broma apropiada para la situación llegara a sus labios, su mente había conectado los puntos marcados dándose cuenta de lo que significaban.

– Estaban a punto de estafarme – Dijo indignada tomando el contrato para leerlo detenidamente no pudiendo evitar gemir al darse cuenta de que su primera impresión era correcta – ¿Cómo pude dejar pasar por alto algo como esto?

Si bien necesitaría de su computador para estar segura, sus cálculos mentales indicaban que una estafa de esa magnitud podría terminar destruyendo la compañía que le costó forjar. La ira que sintió pronto fue acompañada por una sonrisa conforme una idea cruzó por su mente.

– Mañana vienes conmigo. – Anunció a Mikaela con una voz cantarina que no dejaba opción de objeción – Primero te compraremos un traje apropiado para tu nuevo puesto y luego nos reuniéremos con este grupo.

Iba a demostrarles que a pesar de su apariencia no era alguien a quien puedan, o deban, engañar.

….

* * *

 _ **Los capítulos serán más o menos de este largo que si bien sé que catalogan como cortos (aún más considerando que va a pasar como un mes para el siguiente, ya advertí que soy lenta y trabajo en ello) son más fáciles de escribir y controlar lo que sucede para evitar terminando haciendo un desastre que haga que me oculte hasta el punto que no quiera ni volver a la página para leer (porque sí, eso me hace hasta hace poco por el desastre que resultó el fic que tuve que borrar y mencioné al inicio).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sinceramente no creí que el primer capítulo gustara tanto (tres comentarios es mucho para mí). El próximo capítulo tomará quince días a otro mes aproximadamente en publicar, me he decidido por terminar de escribir "Salvándote" y así tener tiempo para hacer publicaciones más frecuentes sin arriesgarme a que la historia se vea afectada negativamente por ello (tengo un problema con cantidad/frecuencia vs calidad en el que estoy trabajando)_**

* * *

 **De mayordomo a asistente: Parte II**

Al haber llegado pocos minutos después de que abrieron el pequeño local de ropa se encontraba prácticamente vacío, únicamente la encargada del mostrador y una asistente de compras estaban presentes. Mirando la hora en su reloj Shinoa se llevó el indicie al mentón en una pose pensativa para luego asentir jalando a Mikaela hacia donde se encontraba la asistente. No tenía tiempo que perder si quería que su plan funcionara.

– Necesito que parezca un moderno príncipe que ha venido a rescatar a su princesa de un grupo de infames ladrones. El destino de cientos de personas, quizás tú entre ellas, depende de ello.

Dijo en un tono dramático sujetando a la asistente por los hombros la cual asintió nerviosamente murmurando algunas opciones las cuales Shinoa aceptó dejándola ir. Durante el trayecto a la sección de ropa masculina a la cual era conducido Mikaela le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria que ella respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Dejando de lado por un momento su expresión burlona comenzó a caminar por el local vacío con las manos juntas tras su espalda. Aunque intentó mantener una expresión relajada no pudo evitar volver a pensar en la estafa que estuvo a punto de caer haciéndola fruncir el ceño dedicándole una mirada a sus alrededores.

 _"No es como si hubiera mentido. Para el momento que me hubiera dado del engaño ellos habrían desaparecido y las perdidas hubieran terminando siendo tan grandes que incluso aplicando todas mis medidas de contingencia tendría despedir a tres partes de mis empleados"_

Su empresa no tenía relación con el local pero sabía que uno de sus empleados era el principal inversionista en ese naciente negocio. Sin sus aportes se enfrentarían a una crisis que podría terminar con su cierre.

No queriendo seguir pensando en las consecuencias de no haber descubierto la estafa devolvió una sonrisa a su rostro que desapareció tan pronto como sintió sus mejillas tensarse. Suspirando por su incapacidad de devolver su fachada observó como la encarga del mostrado parecía estar distraída leyendo algo en su celular por lo que se acercó para usar su superficie reflectante como espejo. Estaba a punto de practicar su sonrisa cuando las gafas que estaban en exhibición llamaron su atención.

Diciéndose que no tenía tiempo para ello, después de todo en cualquier momento Mikaela podría regresar, intentó enfocarse en su reflejo. Lo que se resultó en un intento fallido conforme sus ojos no podían evitarse desviarse a las gafas reiteradamente a lo cual suspirando tomó una de ellas colocándosela.

Casi como si todos sus problemas se hubieran aliviado con ese gesto una gran sonrisa llena de confianza apareció en su rostro. Aprovechando el pequeño momento de diversión sostuvo con una mano el marco de las gafas mientras que con la otra fingía estar sosteniendo un bastón mientras hacía las poses de la protagonista de su serie favorita.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La pregunta la hizo sobresaltar haciendo que las gafas casi se cayeran de su rostro a lo cual tuvo que sujetarlas con ambas manos. Dándose la vuelta para confrontar a Mikaela trató de dar una respuesta, la elección de ropa de la asistente dándole una idea para un buen cambio de tema.

– Vaya, vaya – Dijo en un tono burlón inclinado la cabeza a un lado con los ojos entrecerrados – Quién diría que lucirías presentable si te arreglas. Deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando, incluso parece que tienes el cabello más corto cuando te peinas.

En lugar de responder a su provocación Mikaela se limitó a desviar la mirada lo cual Shinoa tomó con una victoria mientras pagaba por el traje, y sus gafas, decidiendo al ver la hora que deberían partir de inmediato. Durante el trayecto a su carro se debatía cual expresión sería la más conveniente para su plan ganando la de seriedad cuando Mikaela le quitó las llaves de la mano y la hizo sentarse en el asiento de copiloto.

…

* * *

Las señales que estaba recibiendo de Shinoa eran confusas. Mikaela se había acostumbrado a que en ocasiones fuera imposible leer sus pensamientos pero su situación actual estaba llegando a un nuevo nivel de locura. No protestó cuando le impidió conducir, no continuó con sus bromas por su impulsiva compra de las gafas y, en realidad, no habló desde que salieron del local. Para el momento en que salieron del ascensor que los llevó al piso donde su empresa funcionaba el silencio se había vuelto insoportable.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga?

En lugar de decir sus preocupaciones Mikaela eligió enfocarse en el plan que tenía para los estafadores del cual solo sabía que su presencia iba a ser requerida. Ante la falta de respuesta permaneció de pie en medio de la oficina viéndola sentarse con los brazos cruzados en su sillón tras haber colocado el contrato en el escritorio.

– Nada complicado. Simplemente tienes que ser tú y decirles que descubriste su engaño en tu primer día como ni nuevo asistente.

A pesar de que las palabras fueron dichas en un tono carente de malicia Mikaela no pudo evitar sentir que había sido insultado de alguna manera. En lugar de discutir se sentó en la silla al lado de Shinoa que ella señalaba con entusiasmo y tomó entre sus manos el contrato.

Pocos minutos después tocaron a la puerta.

…

* * *

 ** _Con este capítulo quería explorar un poco una faceta de Shinoa que no se ve mucho en fics: Su lado serio preocupándose por las personas a su cargo y el hecho de que su sonrisa la mayor parte del tiempo es ensayada para engañar a quienes le rodean (de hecho, ¿alguien ha leído algún fic donde se enfoquen en su sonrisa falsa? Escribir esto me ha dado ganas de leer uno pero no conozco ninguno)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Debido a problemas técnicos mis historias estarán en pausa por tiempo indefinido. Considerando mi velocidad de actualización podría pensarse que no hay diferencia pero si la hay: No tengo donde escribir durante un tiempo que se sumaría al tiempo que normalmente me toma escribir (que es una semana por capitulo, siendo esta historia una donde para disminuir los errores he decidido escribir varios de seguido y tengo otros proyectos).**_

 _ **Por tal motivo publico este capitulo que modifiqué de tal manera que la historia parezca un ¿three-shot? durante el tiempo que me toma escribir los siguientes que podría demorarse hasta Octubre, inicios de Noviembre. Se que es una espera larga y fácilmente podría perderse el interés hasta esa fecha, por eso he sacrificado unas líneas de construcción de la historia para que este "completo", sin cliffhanger (porque se que la espera podría ser molesta y en casi tres meses mucho puede pasar)  
**_

* * *

 **De mayordomo a asistente: Parte III**

Tres hombres entre treinta y cuarenta años entraron en la oficina por cuya apariencia Mikaela indicaba que eran extranjeros tal como el nombre de su empresa insinuaba. Sudor comenzaba a recorrerles sus frentes conforme permanecían en silencio de pie en medio de la oficina tal como Mikaela lo estuvo antes de ellos. Aunque la diferencia era que en esta ocasión era porque Shinoa en lugar de animarlos a sentarse permaneció en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una pequeña sonrisa pero falsa sonrisa. Su postura aparentemente inofensiva estaba logrando intimidar al trío que cerraba sus bocas sin que palabras salieran de ellas cada vez que se animaban a intentar hablar.

A su lado, Mikaela prefirió enfocarse en fingir leer el contrato sintiendo la mirada de los hombres quienes debían preguntarse quién era él. Conforme la tensión parecía crecer Mikaela tuvo que evitar lanzar un gemido de dolor cuando sintió un golpe en su pantorrilla. Sin preocuparse por disimular observó la zona que recibió el golpe justo a tiempo para que Shinoa volviera a darle otro, uno con más fuerza.

– Esto está alargándose – Dijo Shinoa tras un suspiro desviando su atención a Mikaela – Estas teniendo un mal inicio que pasaremos por alto por ser tu primer día de trabajo. Se supone que debías informarles a los señales lo que descubriste antes de firmar el contrato.

Resignándose a que no tenía escapatoria de cual fuera su juego, Mikaela se levantó de su asiento sosteniendo el documento entre sus manos dedicando toda su atención al trío que pareció relajarse ante ello. Enojo comenzó a formarse en su interior conforme ellos fallaban en ocultar su mirada arrogante ante lo que debían considerar un oponente fácil de derrotar. Una arrogancia que gustosamente vio poco a poco desaparecer cuando finalmente se encontraron cara a cara.

– Como entiendo que su tiempo es valioso haré esto breve. Son unos criminales muy malos. – Anunció dándole la vuelta al contrato para que pudieran ver las anotaciones que había hecho la noche anterior. Tanto su tono como mirada tenían una frialdad que pareció haber logrado enmudecer al trío – Pueden creerse listos pero la forma como redactaron el contrato hace muy obvia las trampas que plantearon.

– Me parece que hay un error…

– Efectivamente y ese fue el creer que podrían engañarnos con estos trucos infantiles – Interrumpió Mikaela cuando uno de ellos, quien supuso era el representante del grupo, trató de objetar – Cualquiera con un conocimiento mínimo del sistema de unidades sabría diferenciar el uso de punto y coma. No se excusen en ser de otro país que los números no mienten.

Hizo una pausa en la cual otro de los hombres sacó de su portafolio una copia del contrato fingiendo, a su parecer, haberse dado cuenta de ello. Incluso si trata de afirmar que era un error de escritura bastaba con ver la cantidad de cifras para darse cuenta de que su intención era tomar cien veces la inversión acordada.

Sin paciencia para escucharlo de forma cortante Mikaela procedió a señalar el siguiente punto que el trío infructuosamente intentaba hacer pasar por un error. Conforme los iba exponiendo cada vez les daba más tiempo de justificarse hasta que finalmente golpeó con su mano el escritorio sobresaltándolos.

– Voy a fingir por un segundo que les creo. – Dijo mirándolos directamente a los ojos – ¿En verdad creen que nuestra empresa estaría dispuesta a trabajar con personas tan incompetentes? Si cometieron tantos errores en el contrato inicial, su firma solo traería prejuicios para nosotros por lo cual lo mejor para nuestro interés es terminar con esto.

Incapaces de dar una respuesta ante su acusación el trío de empresarios se quedó mudo un segundo tras el cual Shinoa comenzó a reírse despidiéndolos con una mano conforme se retiraban. Fue ese segundo de silencio y retirada pacifica que terminó confundiendo a Mikaela a lo cual dio media vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Shinoa guardando su celular.

" _¿Los amenazó?"_

Nuevamente prefirió no vociferar su duda. Aunque eran escasas las ocasiones y nunca podía ver con claridad lo que hacía, durante su tiempo junto a ella aprendió que había algo en ese celular que intimidaba a quien lo viera. La deuda que tenía con ella mataba cualquier dejo de curiosidad sobre el tema sin embargo eso no le facilitaba tolerar cuando su lado bromista salía a flote.

– Lo hiciste muy bien. Casi no tuve que intervenir y por eso te mereces un premio.

Shinoa acompañó sus palabras sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de dulces que comenzó a agitar. Hiendo en contra de lo que su cerebro le decía, Mikaela se quedó viendo el pequeño objeto triangular lleno de bolitas de colores sintiendo como su mano se movía para alcanzarlas. Antes de darse cuenta la caja de dulces estaba en su poder mientras saboreaba algunos de ellos.

– Fue una buena primera reunión pero todavía falta el resto del día – Continuó hablando Shinoa quitándole la caja de dulces y chasqueando los dedos frente a él para despertarlo de su ensoñación – Seguro viste donde quedaba el archivo en el camino del ascensor a mi oficina. ¿Podrías traerme la carpeta bajo el nombre de la compañía Ichinose? Deberemos revisar nuestro trato con ellos para llenar el hueco dejado por los estafadores.

Le tomó a Mikaela un momento darse cuenta de que su nuevo puesto de asistente no había sido únicamente para engañar a los estafadores. Su primer instinto era objetar pero al verla concentrada revisando algo en su computador se resignó a obedecerla. Más tarde se vengaría de Shinoa convenientemente olvidando la fecha del especial que se moría por ver.

* * *

 _ **Y sí, cambié la necesidad de sangre de Mikaela por dulces.**_

 _ **En lugar de un cliffhanger una nota spoiler (?): Si cuando vuelva no sientes interés en seguir leyendo puedes considerar esta la solución de la estafa; si el interés sigue... ya tienes una pista de lo que espera.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Continuando con la historia. No tengo capítulos adelantados que es contrario a lo que pretendía con esta historia y tengo una gran duda si estoy haciendo a los personajes OoC pero de todos mis escritos este fue el más fácil de retomar lo cual considerando que todavía no tengo donde escribir…al menos finalmente estoy exponiendo de que va la historia._**

* * *

 **Contacto Ichinose Parte I**

– Por favor, perdone nuestra equivocación.

Dijo la pareja de forma simultanea tras haber informado de su fallido intento de estafar a Shinoa Hiragi. Se encontraban sentados en uno de los panales individuales de un restaurante familiar y aun cuando hablaron en su lengua nativa no podían dejar de ponerse nerviosos ante las personas que pasaban junto a ellos. El silencio al otro lado de la línea solo servía para aumentar sus nervios y el sujeto que llevaba el celular entre sus manos se secaba el sudor ocasionalmente para evitar que se le cayera.

– No hay necesidad de disculparse – Dijo finalmente su jefe con un tono monótono – Han comprobado que a pesar de su separación Shinoa Hiragi sigue usando la influencia de la familia para salir de problemas y se ha conseguido un nuevo asistente. No es algo que pueda llamar una derrota, pero para compensar su falta les daré una nueva misión.

Ambos asintieron antes de confirmar verbalmente su disposición anotando mentalmente el plan que se les estaba dando. No pudieron evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en sus rostros al darse cuenta en qué consistía su nueva misión, aunque para el momento en que colgaron seguía siendo esquivo para ellos el objetivo tras el sabotaje al grupo Ichinose.

….

* * *

El olor a quemado fue lo que despertó a Mikaela. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando el escritorio sobre el que se había quedado dormido con papeles a su alrededor sin estar seguro de dónde provenía el olor. Acomodándose sus gafas caminó a pasos cortos pero rápidos hasta la cocina donde vio a Shinoa enfrente del lavaplatos tratando de apagar lo que estuviera en el recipiente en sus manos.

– Se dañó el microondas.

Fue toda la explicación que dio con una sonrisa temblorosa conforme daba miradas de reojo al lugar donde estaba el microondas. Mikaela suspiró haciéndole señas con la mano mientras se decidía que podría preparar para comer a las tres de las mañanas, sobre todo considerando lo cansado que se encontraba.

Desde su ascenso a asistente de presidencia hace un mes la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que realizar aumentó al no haber alguien que lo remplazara en las tareas del hogar. Incluso con Shinoa tratando de comprometerse más en ello y ser su instructora para asegurarse de que pudiera adaptarse a su nuevo cargo, las horas que podía dedicar a dormir se vieron reducidas y el estrés se volvió constante.

Ojeras a todo momento, cabello desaliñado a menos que estuviera en la oficina y comidas a deshoras eran prueba de ello. Tanto como el momento de inmovilidad que tuvo mientras esperaba que las verduras se fritaran al recordar que todavía no había lavado la ropa. Mentalmente comenzó a hacer los cálculos, pero entre la revisión del estado contable que estaban haciendo y la necesidad de encontrar nuevos inversionistas no sentía que tuviera el tiempo para ello.

– Se están quemando.

Ante el comentario de Shinoa volvió su atención a las verduras teniendo que apagar la estufa al darse cuenta que tenía razón. Se trataba de un accidente que no debía de suceder, así como debió estar más atento del estado del microondas para evitar que se dañara y así no sería necesario que ambos estuvieran atrapados en la cocina.

Su incompetencia no tenía forma de ser igualada y lo más lógico sería se deshicieran de él. Era una pieza remplazable, siempre lo había sido, incluso cuando creyó encontrar un lugar donde pudiera ser útil.

– Parece que me equivoqué con la contratación de personal que he estado haciendo – La escuchó decir haciendo que Mikaela se tensara al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos estaban a punto de volverse realidad. No se atrevía a darse la vuelta para confrontarla – Creo que lo mejor será hacer una revisión de la cantidad de personal que tenemos y ver si puedo contratar a otra persona que se sume a presidencia.

Su elección de palabras le confundió por se dio la vuelta viéndola apoyada sobre el mesón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La misma expresión que le dio cuando decidió dejarlo entrar a su casa.

– Supongo que por esto Mitsu renunció y no puedo permitirme perder a otro trabajador valioso.

Aunque su tono de voz carecía de seriedad y en su lugar parecía ser infantil, Mikaela suspiró sintiéndose aliviado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Contacto Ichinose Parte II**

 _"_ _¿Quizás fue un poco prematuro el ascenso?"_

Pensó Shinoa con los ojos cerrados desde el asiento trasero de su vehículo. A pesar de que su desempeño durante el último mes había sido impecable, anoche pudo ver el efecto negativo que su nueva posición estaba teniendo en Mikaela. Había sido solo un momento pero había podido ver al chico desorientado que conoció años atrás. El temor de que sus inseguridades volvieran a ponerlo en ese estado fue lo que le hizo decidir con dejarlo todavía en su labor de mayordomo, un terreno que conocía, sin darse cuenta que la suma de responsabilidades podría causar un colapso.

 _"_ _Fui muy descuidada. Sin embargo no puedo contratar un segundo asistente u otro mayordomo, estamos cortos de dinero y de todos modos hay otras prioridades en la empresa."_

Había mentido anoche con respecto a ello y a menos que encontrara una forma de cambiar la situación se quedaría de esa manera. Abriendo los ojos se fijó en Mikaela que conducía en silencio sin poder evitar preguntarse nuevamente por lo que sucedió antes de conocerlo. Nunca le habló de ello y era poco lo que se atrevía a inferir del estado en que lo encontró en aquel callejón.

 _"_ _No conseguiré nada siguiendo esta línea de pensamiento. Debo hacer algo"_

Cruzándose de brazos trató de idear algo pero a pesar de la determinación de sus pensamientos seguía atascada en el mismo punto. Su inusual tranquilidad debió comenzar a alertar a Mikaela que le estaba dando miradas de vez en cuando por el retrovisor a las cuales respondió con una sonrisa y saludando con una mano. Su aparente aire juguetón bastó para hacerlo volver a concentrarse en la carretera creyéndolo escuchar murmurar algo sobre su comportamiento inapropiado.

Aunque había sido un momento planificado una vez que empezó, sintió deseos de continuar. Recostando al espaldar del asiento del conductor comenzó a soplarle el cabello sabiendo que le estaba haciendo cosquillas por mucho que tratara de contener sus ganas de reír. Cada vez que le pedía que se detuviera sopló con mayor frecuencia hasta que Mikaela frenó y dándose la vuelta le gruñó que se callara.

– Vaya, ¿Quién diría que podrías tener tan mal humor?

Murmuró inflando las mejillas tratando de sonar inocente a lo cual Mikaela siguió mirándola con el ceño fruncido antes de que los carros detrás de ellos comenzaran a pedirles que se movieran. La pequeña escena bastó para levantarle el ánimo a lo cual no contuvo su propia risa que sirvió para lograr que Mikaela hiciera un gesto de enojo que terminó pareciendo más un puchero haciéndola reír más fuerte.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó una melodía que llevabas meses sin oír y rápidamente buscó en su maletín el celular donde el nombre de Mitsuba aparecía en la pantalla. Era la primera vez desde su renuncia que la llamaba por lo que se quedó mirando la pantalla antes de contestar colocando una mano su pecho para asegurarse de tener el correcto tono lleno de dramatismo.

– Mitsu, ha pasado tanto tiempo…

– Necesito tu ayuda.

Siendo interrumpida de forma tan cortando sin que el tono de molestia de Mitsuba estuviera presente la hizo tomar una postura seria. Con cada palabra que escuchaba una expresión en blanco apareció en su rostro.

– Entiendo – Dijo una vez que Mitsuba terminó de dar su explicación – En ese caso programaré una reunión urgente con la cabeza del grupo Ichinose para la negociación preliminar. Estoy en camino a mi oficina, en cuanto llegué le diré a mi asistente que te contacte para determinar la fecha exacta.

Quería adicionar un comentario para aligerar el ambiente, quizás molestarla como solía hacer cuando trabajaban juntas, pero incluso se sentía inapropiado y con una despedida que sonó demasiado formar terminó la llamada.

– Alguien ha saboteado a los Ichinose y necesitan de nuestro capital para recuperarse.

Explicó ante la muda pregunta de Mikaela teniendo que desviar la mirada cuando verbalizó la realidad de su empresa, recordándole que no estaban en una posición para hacer ese tipo de favores. Eso lo sabía, pero mirando por la ventana no pudo evitar recordar la ayuda que recibió por parte de ellos a la hora de cortar los últimos lazos con su familia e iniciar su vida.

– Parece que volverás a estar a cargo de otra reunión.

Comentó finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa sintiendo de golpe el agotamiento acumulado de tantos años de trabajo.


End file.
